izumi sano
by panda-chan X0X
Summary: pleas read inside  lemons in later chapters T just in case  sanoXmizuki sanoXmakino  sort of  NanbaXmizuki
1. Chapter 1

soooo the story befor the story is...  
>kyouya aka shin and rui aka izumi's father dies and they get adopted into different families.<br>both being adopted into rich and famouse families.  
>izumi goes to ektoku academy metting up with his old freinds from pre-school and junior high.<br>and kyouya does the same at ouran but shin and izumi get into a large fight and izumi vows never to talk to shin again Shin goes to america to find mizuki, izuki's first love and get her to come back to japan with him to get his brother back.  
>I OWN NOTHING :)<br>hope you enjoy

chapter one:

monday:  
>"mizuke-chan." a maid called softly shaking her."hm...?" she ground sleepily."i-its time for school." she said sceard of what she might say next.<br>"thank you." mizuke said getting up.  
>she headed to the bathroom and quickly had a shower and got dressed in a uniform.<br>"mizuke?" shin called from out side the door."hi, shin-sama?" she said allowing him to come in.  
>he sat down on the chair adjasent from her bed as she put on some make up on her vanity.<br>"uh, while where at school could you call be by my knowen name, Kyouya, so it doesnt stir up confussion between my freinds,  
>ive yet to tell even them of my past life yet." he said cleaning his glasses."ofcourse" she said standing.<br>"Now to disguss our plan." he said taking out his i-pad."'father' has enrolled you with me at ouran uni as my sister, so if you would One-sama would also be a name for me.'imouto' he said smiling."Hi,one-sama" she said smiling.  
>"but as i said 'our plans'" he said getting seriouse.<br>"we'll be going to ouran for a week so you can get engaged with the school and i can get you out in the exchange programm with the rest of us."  
>he said looking through his i-pad ."but shin-kun, why are we aloud to exchange through to etoku accedmy any way?" she they sat down for breakfast.<br>(A/N yes its just that fast 1^ ^ )."well." kyouya said sitting oppistie of mizuke."etoku accademy is like a little sister school compeard to ouran." he said.  
>"ouran students can switch from time to time, but if we ever wear there uniform, thats like saying we belong to their school, so when we leave," he said siping the last of his juice.<br>."dont be tempted to try on their uniform, youll never be aloud to come back , and ill never speak to you again" he said with a deadly shutterd as a colld tingle went down her spine.'so cold' she both left for the limo.  
>the ride there was silent but not awkward.<br>they arrived at the school and he led her to the third music room.'why a music room'she thought "Welcome to the ho-"tamaki said but cut off at the feeling of a familier aura.  
>"Ashiya-kun?"Tamaki whimper."Whats that boss?" the twins said."n-nothing." he scaned the room to find his old class mate.<br>"Taiki-kun?" a familier voice said behind him."Ashiya!" he said hugging her.  
>"i knew it was you!" he said leeting go of her. he put his hands out in front of him.<br>"such a beutifall aura, just as i remember." he said smiled back at him."Did nakatsu come with you?" he asked "uh, no, i havent seen any of you since graduation." she said looking down."Well im happy to see you ashiya-kun."  
>the twins poped up on bothe sides of her."Boss why do you call he Ashiya-'kun'"they asked.<br>"Oh we go way back!"Tamaki said smiling." we went to the same high school!" he said smiling."Didnt you go to an all boys school?"  
>"Uh well-i-i i ..."he said paniking."i went to st blossems. which is pretty much the same school run by the same princeaple." she told them.<br>"ooooh okey." they said. "Well im hikaru-" one said "And im kaoru." said the other."Nice to meet you both!" she said smiling.  
>"My names Mizuke Ashiya." she said smiling."hi mizu-chan!"honey said jumping up and hugging her.<br>"Im honey!" he said smiling came up and patted her head."He's takashi but everyone just calls him mori." honey said happily.  
>she smiled at them"Its realy nice to meet you all!" she said.<p>

Tuesday:  
>she did the same thing as the day befor but, on her arival the twins were waiting for her. they took her to class, treated her to lunch,<br>walked her to the music room and at the end of the day they took her back to their house.  
>(mainly kyouyas doing not wanting her at home while his 'brother' akito was around).<br>"Here we are"hikaru said."Home-sweet-home"kaoru finished."Come we'll show you said pulling her from room to room.  
>"BOYS IM HOME" their mother said walked in to the lounge where mizuke and the twins sat."Shes beutifall!" a women boys sighed.<br>"mizuke,our mother. mom,mizuke." they said together."so curves,beutifall hair!"she mizuke up and down.  
>"The perfect model for my new clothes line to be desined for."she finished."What do you say? wanna be a super modle?" their mother instantly said.<br>"EH?" she said surprised."Your just the right size! youve got a beutifall face, amaising hair, stunning curves, a wonderfall bust even got a butt to match!" she said happily "My names yizuha and you are Everything i need for my new line!"mizuke looked at her.  
>"B-but, i cant be a model."she said now slightly scared of this women.<br>"ill teach you!" she said excited."Shes not gonna give up."hikaru said."Shes going to continue untill you say yess."kaoru finished.  
>"You dont need to answer rite give you...2 days to think about it!" she said determindly and with that she left.<br>"Eh?" she said maily to herself that twins laughed "Come on mizuke,we'll take you home now.."they said walking out

Wednsday:  
>the morning was the same but this day it was honey and mori with her.'i wonder why there doing all this' she thought after they finished school,kyouya called mizuke saying his 'brothe'r akito was back again and was drunk (lieing and she knew it) and said not to go home yet So honey and mori took her out for cake.<br>"Isnt it good mizu-chan?" honey asked scoffing down one mouth full after the next "Hi." she said doing the same.  
>"look mizu-chan, i brought you somthing for being so nice to us all! your so nice!" he said grabing from mori a diamond,ruby and jade incrested braclet.<br>"th-thats worth farr to much!" she exclaimed.  
>"y-you mean yo-you dont like it!" he said tears forming.<br>"N-no not at all its beutifall bu-"she tried to say but honey put it on her any way"Now we can be freinds forever!" he in to her arms.  
>She mori patted her head again."to freindshhip" he said raising his juice, she did the same and they toasted<p>

Thursday This morning was different.'i wonder if she was serious' mizuke thought remembering what the twins mother had said going for a shower.  
>when she got out her uniform was no where to be found so she put on some jeans and a singlet on insted just so she could look for it.<br>"shes even got style when at home." a famillier voice said."Have you thought it over?" she asked "I-uh-i"mizuke fumbled for words."She'd love to modle for you." Kyouya said for her.  
>she glared at kyouya."Great! lets hurry than!" she said pulling mizuke awa."EH!"<p>

"Wha-what about school! i realy only just started ther i dont want to get a bad first impression!" mizuke said trying to get away from this womans grasp.  
>"Alredy taken care of, i just phoned and said you'll be doing somework experiance" she said happily.<br>'it realy cant be helped can it...' than befor she knew it they had her sitting down looking in a mirror."Not too much make up, she doesnt need it."  
>they did (Now) waist long hair in elegent curls and .the make up crew put on (as the twins mother said) only the basic make up but added extra lip stick makeing her lips realy stand out she turned to her mirror.'i-is that me?' she thought.<br>she was than led to wardrob."Let her pick it out." their mother said interested on what shed choose."street wear's first."  
>"Eh?" she replied.<br>they left her alone with all these clothes. she reluctently walked down the rows of clothes."ive done this before." she thought. she had a memory of when sano,nakatsu and her self where models. and laughed at the memory.  
>she setelled for a white belly shirt and a black belly hoddie which (she thought) suited her hair, a pair of light blue skinny jeans an yuzuha walked in,"Perfect" she went buy the shoe rack and picked out some white heels.<br>"Shoes are the most important thing for a woman."she said gazing away as she put them on mizuke.  
>"Why do you say that?" mizuke commented.<br>"Cause good shoes take you to good places."she said smiling "Finished" she called not knowing what to do.  
>the crew stared in awe."What did i tell you beutifall isnt she." she said smiling they got her into possision and started taking remeberd from the last time modeling when sano was playing with the doll which made her smile.<br>"Good!" the photogripher said taking many photos.  
>The next time she didnt get to pick her clothes. they made her wear a low cut white and black floural sundress which finished at her knees. black heels and they straitend her hair right out."Lovely more more!" he commented. lastly they put her hair in a tight bun and she wore was which was a simple but elegent light silver strapless evening dress which only went down to her knees with a white ribon wrapped around her waist and she also wore matching silver diamond studed heels."beutifall!" he said taking the last photo.<br>"Come on sweet heart, lets get you changed one last time" she said smiling.'thank goodness its over!' she thought getting dressed.  
>on the limo ride home:<br>"its exciting, nei?" the older woman said happily."just think,modeling this morning, tv commercial this after noon." she said slightly dazed "EH!" mizuke said loadly.  
>"Well my perfume isnt going to sell its self! and think0, tomorw your posters will go up, pictures in magasines! so wonderfull!" she said starr struck "SHIN SANO!" she said angrily.<p>

Friday.  
>Yuzuha picked her up again and they drove to a small village in the the make up crew doing their magic on the trip over "w-why are we here?" mizuke asked"Tea commercial...or somthing, either way you get to wear my new kimono along side with my two darling son's!" she said smiling widely as the limo pulled over.<br>"Yo" hikaru said smiling."Mizu-chan."kaoru looked at her at gasped."Woah" they said she steped out.  
>she couldnt hide her blush as she saw that they were shirtless under their kamono' looked at her."Heres yours." hikaru said holding out a pink and white floural kimono while kaoru held out some heels.'Why am i always wearing heels' she thought.<br>and like kaoru read her mind,"Its out mothers signature look with women."He explaind.  
>She just nodded awa getting dreasd in it.<br>The hair crew tied her hair up in a high bun leaving only a small amount of hair out as a fringe "Okey now hikaru-kun, arm out and around her sholders, while kaoru you sit on the ground with your arms around her waist." the photographer said.  
>'EH!' she befor she knew it, kaoru was on the ground, his arm around her and looking in to her eyes as a pose And hikaru took one arm out of his kamono and put it around her sholder and took his other hand useing his finger on her chin to make her look at him.<br>"Perfect!" the man said snapping pictures."Now mizuke, ignor them," a assistent passed her a cup of tea."Just look at the camara, and take a sip of the tea." he said still taking pictures "And where done.!" he said happily.  
>"NEXT SHOOT" he called.'why am i doing this!' she asked her self.<p>

When she got back home she went strait to her bed."Mizuke?" kyouya said softly,but emotionlessly.  
>"Hi, shin-san?" she said walked in to her room and chuckeld ,"At least this kept you occupied while i sorted out our next arrangements." he said but mainly to himself.<br>she dozed off to sleep and he left her room silently.

Saturday.  
>mizuke awoke to see shopping bags on her vanity,she looked inside to see they were all full of jewlery and make-up.<br>'what is all this?' she thought. than walking over to her walk in closet there were brand new clothes hung up that filled the room and foleded away every where.  
>she was thrown, than she looked past her clothes to see hundreds of heels stacked up in rows.<br>and a note on the mirror,  
>'thank you for your amaising work, hopefully we work together again someday 'till than here is a small gift of my appreciation.' yuzuha Mizuke smiled at the words than again looked at the clothes."Thats going to take a while to pack." she heard Shin say behind her She just laughed at his serious face, causeing him to chuckle.<br>"Well, ill be going now , ill call steve(A/N hahar steve) to pack your bags and we'll leave when your redy."  
>"What about the others?" she her made a disgusted face and said."Theyre waiting for you in the main hall." "W-wah!" she said now rushing around.<br>she had a very quick shower and got dressed in the same street wear as she modeld and when she was finished ALL of her things were gone she than went into the main hall to see everyone just relaxing. "Redy?" shin said emotionlessly. "Hi." she said noding.  
>she smiled. they all piled in to the giggled at the fact that everyone was dressed completly diffrent from there charecter.<br>Kyouya had on a puffy v-neak which alowed you to everything because of how thin the silk was and it was white! he also wore black jeans and sneaker's,  
>which in her point of veiw made him look like a pirate."Huh?" he said noticing her stareing ."N-nothing" she gigled.<br>she than looked at taiki.'hes so differnt' she said stareing at him he looked,at his now flamboint looks as aposed to his , gohst seeing, aura reading old self.  
>he smiled at her and she blushed at her bening caught eyeing him.<br>honey had on a white polo shirt with a blue strip across it , brown 3/4 pants and white sneakers and one word krept into her head 'KAWAII!'  
>"Where are the twins?" she asked kyouya."They needed to stay back, but they said the'll be there soon, with there mother."he replied.<br>'oh no.' she thought.'pleas dont say i have to modle again!'

Rui and 2 of the other members of F4 walked the streets in the city, wheen somthing caught akira's eye. "Woah, shes a beuty." he commented on the model.  
>Rui froze 'a-ashiya' he thought.<br>"Ashiya Mizuke" Sojiro said looking at her poster."Eh? you know her?" Akira said surprised Rui looked at sojiro."Well ive never met her but she modeld for a tea compony my father supports." he said in a mono tone.  
>"Ashiya... where have i herd that name befor..."Akira said. he looked at rui who was lost in thought."Rui? rui?" he said snapping him back "...huh?" he said confused."ahh, thats where i heard it, Hara akiha-san told me about her...but she was a guy."he said confusing himself "lets hurry and find makino."Rui said changing the subject. "You mean tsukasa." akira said with a smirk."Whatever.." he said walking ahead of them the two smiled to each other and continued walking behind him.<p>

when they finally arrived at the mansion. a maid led mizuke to her room and she went strait to bed.(A/N must have been a LONG drive ^_^ )  
>Sunday.<br>Taiki lay in bed looking at the ceiling. he sighed turning on his side, remebering all the good times he had with his freinds back at high school.  
>Back when he had his bestfreind, who knew his seceret.'nakatsu' he thought, 'i wonder what hes doing.'<p>

Kyouya sat infront of the fire place reading a book his brother had left at their home.'izumi' he thought.'what is wrong with you!' he thought slamming the book shut.  
>it was only six oclock in the morning, he thought he was the only one he cried. cried at the memory of his hurtfull last words that they said to each other<p>

Flash back

"What do you care! you were never here anyway!"Shin yelled at his brother.  
>"He didnt care when mom died he showed no remorse!" he screamed back.<br>"Y-you your just as worse, careing about moms death, look at you izumi! look in the fucking mirror,she was the woman he loved but hes our father!"he screamed back loader "I have nothing to say to you." he said turning."Heh same old inzumi, run away when things get tough eh!" befor he knew what was happening.  
>Izumi had punched him in the face, making him drop to the floor."You know nothing." he said turning again to leave.<br>Shin grabbed his brother and kicked him in the gut. still cool."Hah still so calm in a time like this."Izumni said chuckeling "I may seem calm," he said whiping the blood from his mouth. "but in my mind ive killed you three times alredy."he said no emotion in his voice

End of flash back kyouya was snapped back into reality when two arms wrapped around him in a warm hug. it was mizuke He held her crying in to the crook of her patted his back.  
>and she held him for a hour or so until his tears dried up.<br>He cleard his throught and left the mansion without saying a word.

"BREAKFEST!" honey and taiki enterd the dining hall and sat next to each other, mori and honey opisite the.  
>"Wheres kyo-chan?" honey asked mizuke."Oh um, oni-sama felt a bit ill and went for a drive." she said smiling.<br>"Oh, OKEY" he said smiling.

After they ate breakfast taiki took her into the hall way and lightly held her sholder. "Whats wrong with kyouya?" he asked seriously "I-uh n-nothing." she lied."Your aura is filled with worry and its been this way since honey brought up." he said looking into her eyes.  
>"I dont know, i got up this morning and he was crying by the fire place."she said honestly.<br>he looked at her."Crying?" he asked in disbeleif. she nodded .  
>"Mizuke?" a voice called from the door way."Kyouya" she said running to him. and hugging him.<br>"uh- wh-what are you doing?" he said uncomfterblely.  
>She let go and smiled. he just looked at her than looked away.<br>"Mommy are you okey!" tamaki shouted. "Whos mommy?" mizuke asked.  
>"position wise, its probibly me..."Kyouya said with no emotion.<br>kyouya walks in and tamaki spazzez out." ... Did I step on a mine or something?" he asked.  
>'his aura, so evil and scary!' he thought."Nothing tamaki just- nothing." he said sitting on the sofa.<br>Tamaki was curled in a corner of the room sulking."Why is he sulking?"mori asked " Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." mizuke said gigiling "Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" he asked getting ticked off "Run away!" honey said as mori grabed him and mizuke and ran into the kitchen.

After dinner was served, mizuke went back to her room and got dressed in her jamas.  
>When she walked out of the batheroom she was pulled into a hug by kyouya."Thank you."<br>He said saddness dripping from his voice."Than you.!" he said holding her tightly.'pleas bring me my brother!' he begged inside his head and as if she read his mind she said."Dont worry one-sama, ill get izumi back" she said patting his back. he nodded and left her room and went back to his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:what was love seems like war

Miazuki woke up at 7ish and quickly had a shower.  
>the things of last night were running through her head.' as she steped out she walked in to her closet to see what she should wear.<br>She chose a fitted whit t,which she put on under her faverate brown leather jaket which had fur on the lining of the hood(A/n hahar hood)  
>black skiny jeans and gold platform heels. she also curled her hair and put on some make up like the make up artest showed her how.<br>"Breakfast." the head cheif said met up in the kitchen and quicky everyone gatherd.

tamaki sat next to mizuki and mori and honey sat opisite."Wheres otooto-san?" she asked.  
>"Kyo-sempei, isnt really a morning person."honey chirped.<br>"...but hes always awake befor i am.."She said talking to herself than kyouya walked in full dressed in brand named clothes."Morning all." he said nodding.  
>'huh,'she thought.'his cheeks , there so red.' she thought."Alrite,one-chan?" he asked noticing her stare.<br>'and he's so chipper'she said sipping her just shrugged and went to eating his breakfast.

They all made there way to school,tamaki and the others went to class while mizuke grabbed kyouya and too him to the emergancy stares "Kyouya, whats the matter?" she asked letting him looked at her."I think this was a bad idea."he said seriously.  
>"Wha-what do you mean?"she asked grabbing his arm."I-i dont think that.. doing this is good, not anymore." he said snatching his arm away "I-i im sorry its just,-sigh- do you think 'this' will work, i mean really?" he ased his back turned to her.<br>"Everything will be fine, otooto-san, i promiss." she said hugging him from behind.  
>The door suddenly opend up, a girl (who was filthy) and a boy came running out. "Stay here, ill go get some water." he said turning.<br>the boy met eyes with eyes widend as he ran away.'nakatsu?' she her attention went back to the small girl lieing on the wall/rails.  
>"hey, are you okey?" mizuke asked leaning down to her."y-yeah." she said tears forming in her eyes.<br>Mizuke extended her arm."come with me." she said smiling."I-i -" the girl tried to say."Its okey, you can trust me." she said, practicly glowing "okey." she said grabbing her hand."Kyouya pleas call steve and tell him to bring the car along, and... we'll carry on our conversation when we get back okey?" she said in a seriouse tone which surprised kyouya."Yes, okey mizuki"he said dailing the nuimber."whats your name?" mizuki asked her "tsukushi, tsukushi makino." she said standing up strait.  
>'she's so beutifall' makino thought."Well makino, lets go get you cleaned up ,eh?" she said holding her arm.<br>they walked out to the front of the school.

They went back to the mansion and mizuki took her to her room. "Wait here!" she said excited.  
>she grabbed out a black legings,black and whitecanvs shoes, a fitted white T and a black Long Down Coat.<br>and told makino to get dressed in to them.  
>After she was done, mizuki asked the head chief to whip up a quick snack.<br>"Vioala." he said placing it on the table.  
>"mm, yummy."mizuki said sitting."Pleas, sit enjoy." she said smiling.<br>makino did as she they went back to school."So are you feeling better?" she asked "yes thank you mizuki-sempei."she said shyly."Pleas, theres no need to be so me zuki-chan." she said as they got out of the limo.  
>"Okey, thank you, zuki-chan she said smiling."they went to class together.<br>AT LUNCH mizuki and makino both went into the cafiteria together. mizuki buying them both lunch.

rui sat in his usual chair in the f4 did a wolf whisle."Man, she's good looking." he said looking out over the rail's.  
>Soujiri looked over,"Hm she did some modleing for hojo." he rolled his eyes.<br>"She is a beuty though,shes even got makino following in her foot steps."Akira said laughing.  
>Rui got up to see who they were looking at,his eyes widend. "Mizuki!" he said to himself he listend into their conversation (Bearly)<p>

"So,was that guy befor your boyfreind?" makino poked."Kyouya?" mizuki said 's eyes widend 'boyfreind' he thought angrily.'we never even oficially broke up!' he thought turning away.  
>'well, we havent seen each other in a while.' he resond...with him self.'thats still no reson!' "Has he lost it?"akira said looking at the rui having a mentall war in his head.<br>mean while

"No, hes like a little brother to me."mizuki replied smiling."oh, im so sorry." makino appoligised.  
>"Its fine really." she said looked around to see many glareing faces.<br>"Whats the matter?" mizuki asked worried "Everyone's stareing." she said looking down. mizuki stood on her chair.."Hey you got somthing to look at?" she asked not relising she was speaking in english "Gahhr nevermind" she said stepping of the grabbed miuzukis hand and took her up the stairs.

"Is he drinking! alcahole!"akira said surprised at rui's had never seen him drunk before

"hey." makino said smiling."this is mizuki." she said introducing her.  
>She looked directly at eyes wideend he looked at her.'he's drunk' she thought. "Nice to meet you,both."<br>she said smiling. sano got up and put one hand on akira but mizuki grabbed his hand(which was a bad mistake) pulling him to the side.'she wants me!' he thought to was stannding in front of him Rui than grabbed at soujiri which mad her also grab his hand from behind her pulling him to her as well, put her... in a akira soujiri sandwhich!(A/N the breads nummy)  
>Rui than grabbed makino kissing her.<br>Seing that made mizuki's eyes tear up. she ran down the stares and outside of the school.  
>She didnt know were she was going but she ran, and ran, and ran.<br>untill,she was lost. she sat down on a park bench and sat there for a while.'crap' she thought.  
>'i left my bag in the limo' she thought tears welling up again.<br>"Nee-chan!" kyouya stood up wiping away her tears."Otooto-san!" she called back He ran to her wrapping his arms around the tears were cried in his arms, just as he did to her the other night.  
>"Lets go home." he said wrapping his arm around her."Lets go home" he said walking her to the limo<p>


End file.
